


Stuck in a snowstorm

by Gizmomis



Category: Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, brewing romance, friends - Freeform, getting warm together, hot encounter, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Zac and Vivi gets lost in a snowstorm and finds a cabin were they Can keep warm





	Stuck in a snowstorm

"It looks like it is going to get bad Zac, we better get back to the cabin". I say looking up at the sky, it is getting dark very fast, with heavy clouds, threatening snow and loads of it.

Zac look at the sky to, for once there isn't a smile on his handsome face, he bite his lip looking concerned. "I think you are right Vivi, we better get back".

We are on a ski holiday with a large group of friends over new years eve, today is the day before new years and me and Zac was the only ones who went of piste snowboarding and to be honest, I only did it because Zac did. Yeah I know we are just friends, but admittedly I got a major crush on him, I mean look at him, he is perfection.

We hurry, trying to get back, but soon the snow starts falling fast and thick, and we can't see a hand in front of us, making it really hard to navigate.

"Shit, Zac do you have any idea where we are ?" I look at him, starting to get a bit scared, I mean stranded in the middle of nowhere, in a freaking snowstorm, that just isn't very much fun.

He looks around, a frown on his handsome face. "To be honest sweetie, I can't find my own feet in this weather". This makes me laugh as Zac has the biggest feet I have ever seen, we usually tease him that he don't need a snowboard.

"I think we need to go this way". He grabs my freehand in his, under the other arm we both carry our snowboards.

But we soon discovers that we are lost, like really truly lost, and I squeeze Zac's hand. "What do we do ? I am freezing Zac and I am scared".

"It is going to be okay Vivi, we find somewhere to seek shelter, I promise you". He squeezes my hand back and I really hope he is right.

Ten minutes later Zac spots something and pulls me along, wanting to get us away from the cold. "Come hurry Vivi, there is a small cottage up here".

Luckily it isn't locked, and Zac gets the door pushed open, and closed behind us. "Sit down Vivi, I see if I can find something to get a fire going".

I sit on a chair, feeling how I start shivering, it is like the cold has gotten into my bones, and the hut isn't warm at all.

Shortly after Zac is back with some firewood in his arms, he looks much better of than me, he looks at me with concern. "I get the a fire going in a minute Vivi, you look like you could use the warmth".

I watch him get a fire going, he has taken of his ski jacket, wearing a dark blue knitted swether underneath, a colour that looks perfeck on him.

"Come here sit by the fire Vivi, get warm". He becons me over, spreading a blanket he has found on top of the old thick rug in front of the fireplace, and I stumble over, sitting down. I can feel the warth, but it just doesn't get the cold to go away.

Zac looks at me. "You still look cold darling, your lips are turning blue, we need to get your warm, you might be getting hypothermia".

"I am going to be okay Zac, I just need to sit here for a while". I say, but I can hear my teeth clatter and I can feel myself shiver really bad.

Zac shakes his head, looking at me. "No that wont be enough, you need to get warm, and the best way to get that is body heat".

Oh God I am not sure I can handle this, Zac knows nothing of my crush on him and just how hot I think he is, the mere thought of having to be this close to his almost naked body, it is just to much to handle for me I think.

But he is already pulling of his clothes, until he is standing in boxers, my eyes clued to his strong body, oh those big biceps, and the broad chest with the cover of dark hair, the flat stomach with the happy trail of dark hair going down under the elastic band of his boxers, making me want to follow it with my tongue.

I suddenly realise that Zac is talking to me and I blush, he chuckles and repeat. "Can you get you clothes of yourself or do I need to undress you ?"

"I can do it". I say blushing even more, just the thought of him undressing me makes me need to clench my thighs hard together. "Look away Zac".

I quickly get out of my clothes and crawls down under the second blanket next to him, while he looks the other way, he feels so warm, and he instantly puts his long arms around me, pulling me close to him. "Oh God you feel cold darling".

He engulfs me totally in his embrace, holding me as close as possible and it feels soo good, but I am still freezing my ass of. "I am cold, but you are hot".

"Well thank you darling, you aren't to bad looking yourself". He says, clearly trying to lighten the mood and make me relax.

I giggle and slap him hard on the shoulder, he is such a tease sometimes. "You sassy ass, you know that wasn't what I meant".

He is suddenly on top of me, resting on his arms not to put to much weight on me, feeling like a very hot and very warm blanket. "Really, so you don't find me just a little bit attractive ?"

"Stop fooling around Zac". I say feeling dry in my throat, and suddenly very very warm, trying to look anywhere but him, knowing my cheeks are going slightly pink, this is to embarrassing, has anyone told him ? But I haven't told anyone.

He rubs his nose against mine, kind of forcing me to look up at him, Oh God the image of him hovering over me, it is so much hotter than I could ever imagine. "Come on darling, we are all alone, you can tell me the truth".

When I don't answer, but instead blush like a tomato, he shrugs and says. "Well I hope you do or this might get me in all kinds of trouble". And with that he is kissing me, those soft looking lips on mine, something I have dreamed of like forever.

My hands fly to his hair, I love his hair, especially when it is a bit longer like it is now, the curls emerging, I have dreamt of running my hands through his hair and finally I am doing it, making him deepen the kiss.

I have forgotten everything about freezing, I am no longer cold, I am burning hot, my legs, tangled around his much longer legs, my hands in his hair, his mouth is caressing my neck, leaving trails of licks and kisses on me. The weight of him on me feels so good, so safe.

As his mouth travels down on my breast, I start to gasp slightly, oh shit, this is so much better than I ever imagined, and I close my eyes as he slowly removes my bra, his mouth finding my nipple, his tongue teasing first one, then the other, slowly twirling around it, flickering over it, before he moves to tease the other nipple.

He moves back to the first, sucking on it, harder and harder until I arch my back moaning deeply, then he gently grace it with his teeth, making my whole body shiver with pleasure, before repeating with the other nipple.

When both my nipples stand up hard and sensitive he moves on, kissing and licking down my body til he reach my panties, making short process of pulling them of, looking up at me with a teasing smirk. "This I have been longing to do".

And his mouth is on me, licking long warm lines over my most sensitive area, humming with pleasure, sending vibrations through me, oh Lord he knows what he is doing down there and I know that this wont take long for me.

One long finger thrusts into me, as his mouth finds my clitoris, sucking on it, and the first orgasm rolls over me, making me moan and thrash, but he just keeps going through my orgasm, pulling out the feeling of pleasure.

He ads a second finger, gently stroking my inside, till he hits that spot that makes me gasp and buck my hips up, oh shit I do have a G-spot apparently, I think as my eyes roll back in my head when he starts tapping it lightly.

"Oh God Zac". I almost scream it, okay I knew he was hot, sweet, handsome, passionate, but apparently we can ad total sex God to the list, the man is officially perfect.

"Hmm darling, you feel so good". He mumbles as he lovers his head, latching onto my clitoris again, sucking, while his fingers coax me, and I cum like never before, feeling how my pleasure gush over his hand, feeling a bit embarrassed, but he moans, smiling at me, his eyes shinning with lust.

Then he is over me, his boxers gone, and his mouth is claming mine, then he is claiming me, pressing slowly into me, damn it feels so good, but a bit overwhelming, it fits the rest of him, and my eyes might cross from pure pleasure.

His hands find mine, lacing our fingers, as he rolls his hips slowly, taking me in deep wonderful thrusts, oh if I had know the pleasure, I would have jumped his bones a long time ago.

"Baby you feel better than I even dreamt". He moans, his mouth next to you ear and he starts pulling out slowly, then snapping his hips down, making you fold your legs around him.

And then I can't take it anymore, and I chant his name, feeling pleasure I didn't even think possible as I cum, pulling him with me, groaning with pleasure.  
He slide down beside me, pulling me into his arms, snuggling his face into my neck. "Still freezing darling ?"

I slap him playfully. "Hey not nice hitting your boyfriend".

I look up at him. "Boyfriend ?" 

He sends me a soft satisfiend smile. "Yeah, if you want me ?" 

I kiss him deeply, showing him that there is nothing I want more.


End file.
